1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test cell to analysis a property of the flash EEPROM cell and method of analyzing a property of flash EEPROM cell using same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Generally, the flash EEPROM cell is classified into a split gate type and stack gate type. It is desirable that the properties of the split gate type or stack gate type flash EEPROM cell are not changed although the operations of the programming and erasing are repeated and have excellent endurance property. However, the efficiency of the cell may be deteriorated by the repeating operations of the cell. In order to verify the properties of program/erase cycling endurance, a part of main chip cell is changed to a pattern so that the reliability of cell is verified by the pattern. However, the user does not know the degradation while user knows the degree of the degradation.